Holding and resting devices of this type are, for instance, positioned on operating tables to allow the operator during the operation to safely lie down and pick up instruments again, for instance a laparoscope or endoscope, without requiring operating personnel for the task. It is important in such holding devices that they secure the medical instrument that is to be inserted, securely and as immovably as possible, especially to prevent the instruments from falling down.
A holding and resting device familiar from practical use includes for this purpose an instrument input, in which the instrument body of the medical instrument that is to be held can be secured by clamping, and the clamped holding is effected by a tension screw that, after several rotations, narrows the instrument input in such a way that the instrument body is securely held. This known holding and resting device ensures a secure fixing of the medical instrument to be inserted, but it is complicated for the operator to manipulate, because releasing the tension screw takes time first of all and secondly can be performed in most cases only by both hands.